This research program is focused or the study of the selective effects of anticancer drugs and treatments on specific components and stages of development of the immune responses to tumor. The clarification of interrelationships between chemotherapy and immunology responses against tumor is important towards developing means to exploit existing or pharmacologically modified tumor immunity in conjunction with therapy. The effects of anticancer drugs on primary and secondary immune responses of mouse cells and human cells in culture and on host defense in mice will be studied with emphasis on identifying drug-induced modulations of the response that would occur through selective actions on specific mechanisms of multicellular regulation. The cells and interactions studied include responder cells, effector cells and their precursors, T suppressor and helper cells, accessory adherent cells, memory cells and macrophages. Comparisons will be drawn between effects in mouse cells in culture and in mice, and between effects in mouse cells and in human cells in culture. The selective reversal of specific effects of drugs by relevant metabolites will be studied. Drugs to be used include antifolates, adriamycin, daunorubicin, new active anthracyclines, platinum complex derivatives, cyclophosphamide, procarbazine and prostaglandins.